mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario Revolution
Super Mario Revolution is an upcoming 3D platformer for the Wii U, set to be released in mid to late 2015. Super Mario Revolution reverts back to the Super Mario 64 style of 3D Mario, but adds many new twists. In Super Mario Revolution, when tapping an object around Mario, you can interact with it in many ways. Some objects can explode revealing pathways, some objects can be stretched into extendable platforms, some objects can be turned live a wheel to traverse through the landscape, some objects can be cut, launched as projectiles, steered, or touched to burst open and reveal a suprise. While Super Mario Revolution returns to a single-player focus for 3D Mario, Co-Star Mode returns from Super Mario Galaxy 2. Gameplay The gameplay of Super Mario Revolution is remiscent to that of Super Mario 64, but it implements the use of the Wii U Gamepad much more so than Super Mario 3D World. There are four playable characters: Mario, Luigi, Nabbit, and Mii. Mario and Mii characters play the exact same, but Luigi is the highest jumper, and Nabbit cannot jump as high as Luigi unlike New Super Luigi U, but is invincible and cannot power-up, but can use power-ups as 1-up items similar to New Super Luigi U. In Super Mario Revolution, you tap the objects around you to progress through the level. For example, Snake Panels return, but are activated by being touched and you tilt the Wii U Gamepad to steer it around to make a path. Another example is, there is a world where you must uncork certain objects using the Wii U Gamepad, to reveal certain objects such as geysers, beanstalks, cannons, Toads from the Toad Brigade, and more. One last example is: you can break open boxes containing other Marios, that follow you can copy your every move to help you defeat multiple-hit enemies and use the multiple Marios' combined weight to push down switches that reveal pathways. The concept of multiple Marios may be inspired by the cancelled Super Mario 128. Warp Zones return in Super Mario Revolution, but they function differently. Rather than allowing Mario to skip worlds, they take him to secret worlds, such as Nabbit Headquarters and Grub Hub. Lack of being able to skip worlds may be because Super Mario Revolution is non-linear similar to Super Mario 64. Also, rather than simply taking you to a secret world, you much launch Mario through a Launch Star and navigate a flying Mario through the air avoiding obstacles in your path, such as Bob-ombs, Piranha Plantsthorns, meteors, thorns, Bullet Bills, and even Lakitus. Hub worlds return, with the Puffbloom Kingdom being the main hub world. Puffbloom Kingdom's main environment has ground made completely out of glimmering, colorful clouds and the village consists of floating houses and Princess Puff-Berry's Castle remains there, but cannot be entered. There are normal houses containing Cloads, which are creatures similar to Toads, but with cloud-shaped hats and the ability to float. Then there is the Item Shop, where there are power-up items for sale which can be added to your inventory, the Mystic Mushroom Hut, which contains a Cload that uses magic to foretell what will happen next, and the bank, which allows you to cash in your Comet Medals which will unveil a suprise once all Comet Medals are collected, a Dojo, where you can train in certain challenges to improve your skills, such as Enemy Splat Challenges, Platforming Fever Challenges, Hide-and-Seek Challenges, Tap-Tap Panic, and more. Finally, the other main building is the Miiverse Tower, in which you can use to lead into Super Mario Revolution's Miiverse page, and share your scores with other players. Nabbit robs the Puffbloom Kingdom often, despite being a playable character when you hold down the LR button while entering a level. You chase after him and once caught, you are rewarded with a P-Wing power-up. Boss battles return, but in a different way. The Koopalings are all boss battles, but once you defeat one, you are lead into a major boss battle with a bigger beast as your opponent. Bowser Jr. also appears as a boss fight, but only as a sub-boss in Airship levels against his mechanical weapons. Bowser is set to be none other than the final boss of the game. Once you complete a level, you collect a Power Star, which returns for the first time since Super Mario Galaxy 2. As mentioned before, you collect Comet Medals, but they play a different role. You cash them in to the Bank, and once they're all collected, they unlock the Perfect Twist world, which puts the players' skills to the test. Yoshi is also set to appear in Super Mario Revolution, and he plays similar to how he does in Super Mario Galaxy 2, with the exclusion of the Spin Attack, and you will be able to eat enemies and grab objects with his tounge by tapping an enemy or object on the Wii U Gamepad. Baby Yoshis are also set to appear, with types returning from New Super Mario Bros. U, as well as new types of Baby Yoshis. Story Every six months, the Puffbloom World hovers above the Mushroom World. The Puffbloom World is a world largely composed of clouds and bizarre environments, and home of the Puffbloom Kingdom where one of Princess Peach's closest friends, Princess Puff-Berry, resides as ruler of the Puffbloom Kingdom. A giant beanstalk bursts from the ground, allowing Princess Peach and the Mushroom Kingdom residents to go up and visit Princess Puff-Berry and the Puffbloom Kingdom residents. Mario and Luigi climb up the beanstalk along with others, and Nabbit secretly follows. Random Miis can be seen climbing up the beanstalk as well. When everything seems to be going just fine, Bowser crashes the party and swipes Princess Peach from where she stood with Mario, Luigi, and Princess Puff-Berry. Bowser says, "Bwahahaha! Princess Peach is mine! I shall build a ginormous sky kingdom in my glory, and use the gargantuan power of the Power Stars to rule the entire Puffbloom World, and eventually the Mushroom World! And no one shall stop me! Not even you, Mario. Bwahahaha!" Mario tries to attack Bowser, but Bowser uses a musterious staff powered by the Power Stars to evolve into a winged creature and strikes Mario with a magic bolt. Mario is waken by Princess Puff-Berry, as she tells him that she needs to rescue her best friend Peach, and she's going to need Mario and Luigi's help. Mario and Luigi agree to aid Princess Puff-Berry by collecting Power Stars to rise against Bowser's newfound strength, and so the adventure begins... Objects Power-Ups Super Mushroom Fire Flower Blade Sprout Whirlwind Mushroom Super Leaf Tanooki Suit Penguin Suit Rainbow Star P-Wing Worlds This category is under construction. Characters Main Characters Protagonists Mario Luigi Princess Puff-Berry Princess Peach Nabbit (playable) Mii Antagonists Bowser Bowser Jr. Lemmy Koopa Ludwig von Koopa Wendy O. Koopa Larry Koopa Morton Koopa Jr. Roy Koopa Iggy Koopa Development Super Mario Revolution's development process began in late 2012. Nintendo already had Super Mario 3D World in development at the time, but Nintendo wanted another 3D platforming Mario game to hit the Wii U to have a more exploration-focused 3D Mario on the console. Super Mario Revolution was announced at E3 2014 for a mid to late 2015 release. Super Mario Revolution was originally meant to be another Super Mario Galaxy installment, but Nintendo found that the touch-interactive elements alone were enough to make this game seperate from the Galaxy titles, so Nintendo dropped most of the Super Mario Galaxy elements, excluding the Launch Stars and other elements similar to the Super Mario Galaxy series. Trivia References to Other Games Super Mario Bros.: Fire Flower and Super Mushroom return in Super Mario Revolution. Both of these power-ups debuted in Super Mario Bros. Also, the landscape of Bit Block world is composed of 3D pixel blocks, and the landscape's blocky appearance seems similar to the visual style of Super Mario Bros. Plus, Super Mario Bros. sprites cameo in Bit Block world. Super Mario Bros. 2: Projectiles can be plucked from the ground in Super Mario Revolution, similar to Super Maro Bros. 2. Super Mario Bros. 2 is referenced to in Bit Block world, along with Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Bros. 3: The Super Leaf and Tanooki Suit appear in Super Mario Revolution, which are power-ups that debuted in Super Mario Bros. 3. The Koopalings also return, which debuted in Super Mario Bros. 3. Also, Kuribo's Shoe returns in Super Mario Revolution Super Mario Bros. 3 is referenced to in Bit Block world, along with Super Mario Bros. and its sequel. Super Mario World: Yoshis and Baby Yoshis appear in Super Mario Revolution, which debuted in Super Mario World. Also, the Clown Car returns as Bowser Jr.'s main vehicle. The Spin Jump also returns in Super Mario Revolution, which debuted in Super Mario World. Super Mario 64: The open-world gameplay of Super Mario 64 returns in Super Mario Revolution. Also, Mario's main move set from Super Mario 64, such as punching, kicking, diving, long jump, backflip, and Triple Jump return in Super Mario Revolution. Also, shell-surfing returns in Super Mario Revolution. Super Mario Sunshine: Television Tropics has a tropical theme similar to Isle Delfino, except more futuristic, and Isle Delfino citizens such as Pinatas, Nokis, and Tanookis appear as citizens of Television Tropics. Super Mario Galaxy: Super Mario Galaxy 2: New Super Mario Bros. U: New Super Luigi U: Super Mario 3D World: Category:Games Category:Platformers Category:Wii U Games